


16. Snowball fights.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postEver since that first winter that Jaskier had spent at the keep, there wasn’t a time where Roach would live through a snowy morning without it involving a snowball fight.
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	16. Snowball fights.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the short ones! I'm not as happy with this one as the one before, but what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ever since that first winter that Jaskier had spent at the keep, there wasn’t a time where Roach would live through a snowy morning without it involving a snowball fight.

Even when it snowed in spring, the chill of the morning forcing them to put on their wool clothes and scarves, Jaskier would manage to coax Geralt, and any other Witcher in the vicinity, into a snowball fight. They often grumbled that it softened their image too much, but still they played along.

She was over it by now, though. She didn’t mind if they wanted to play, but they really needed to leave her out of this! She was tired of getting her fur wet because of the snowball fights!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
